My Beloved Ireland
by Aliyah-Talia
Summary: The real-life-based story of a Canada and her Ireland. Please review! M for language


A/N: THIS IS A FIC BASED ON REAL LIFE. IT IS TOTALLY OOC AND HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE SERIES BESIDES THE NAMES AND SOME OF THE PAIRINGS. THIS IS MY FIRST HETALIA FIC, AND MY FIRST FIC THAT'S LONGER THAN A PARAGRAPH OR TWO. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! M FOR LANGUAGE.

A/N 2: OH, YEAH, THIS IS FROM THE POINT OF VIEW OF FEMME!CANADA. OTHER FEMME! CHARACTERS INCLUSE FEMME!HOLY ROME, ISRAEL (EVEN THOUGH SHE'S NOT IN THE SERIES),FEMME!GERMANY, AND FEMME!RUSSIA.

It had been seven months. Seven excruciating months. She had thought he was nice from the first time she met him at school, but now that 'nice' had turned into an enormous crush that consumed her days and haunted her nights. She knew she liked him, maybe even… more, but she hadn't been able to admit that to herself. They had become good friends, always talking and hanging out during study hall, but he only seemed to notice her as 'one of the boys'. And she wanted him to notice her as more, not just another friend, but as a girl. She wanted to show him who she really was, what she really wanted. Her deep, dark past couldn't wait to be spilled to him.

She had always been a loner. From the time she was a little girl, she had been oppressed and abused by her mother, but not how you would think. She'd rarely laid a hand on her, but the wounds from the neglect and emotional abuse ran deep, deeper than anyone had ever been able to see. She thought that she could leave at fourteen, but even though she had her own country now, she's still abused from afar.

But that was a year ago. Even though she was still scarred, she'd been able to start healing those ever-open wounds that the woman she called "Quelle Salope", meaning "That Bitch" in French, one of her languages, had inflicted on her for fourteen years. She had, for the first time in her life, more than one friend. Her best friend of over a decade, Russia, had always been there for her before she moved. But now she was on her own. Her new best friends, Israel and Holy Rome, had been there for her since. Israel went to a different school now, but she was still close. Holy Rome was always there for her at her high school, with her now boyfriend of two months, Romano. Her other friend Taiwan was also there for her, but she only saw Tai once a week at her gymnastics classes.

Holy Rome had Romano, and Tai had Japan. Who did she have? Nobody. She knew who she wanted. Ireland. Even though she was a freshman and he a sophomore, she didn't care .What's seven months and nine days, anyways? Oh right, the amount of time she had been waiting, wanting him. Which is why, after their choir concert rehearsal Thursday night, she was confused but hopeful when they began texting. It wasn't something they did often, though she never minded. Every word, every character, she could hear his beautiful baritone voice speaking to her. She had to go to gym with Tai for a bit, but she had texted him afterwards and they continued their conversation late into the night.

After she'd showered and she was in bed, she grabbed her phone, put it on alarm only (she still had to wake up for school), and continued her conversation with her beloved Ireland. He'd made a reference to 'Rule 34', but she had no idea what that was.

Ireland: You sure you wanna know? It might take away your innocence 

Canada: *innocence and yeah. I mean, the only innocence I have is my virginity and the fact I've never kissed anyone. 

Oh damnit! That's awkward….

Ireland: Well okay then. Rule 34: if it exists, there is porn of it.

Oh good, he didn't think it was awkward.

Canada: So true. You forget, I read fanfiction :)

Heh! Yeah, I'm weird and enjoy reading M-rated fics… If you know what I mean… Favorite pairings are Tiva and Jibbs from the NCIS fandom.

Ireland: Going back to the innosence thing, I have what you have and I've also never dated anyone.

Well, that's kinda obvious… But I wish I could be the first, for both of us.

Canada: I've never dated anyone either…

Well, not in real life anyways.

Ireland: I've been meaning to start.

Is he… Gonna… Maybe… EEP!

Canada: …..and…?

OH CRAP!

Canada: Meaning, me too…

Oh shit, that's awkward! Please don't be scared off… Please!

Ireland: …and… y'know… I was thinking maybe… we could… y'know…

Oh. My. G… Is he asking me out! Is this real? Am I dreamimg?

Canada: Go… out?

C'mon, Maddie, don't get your hopes up. Just in case… Oh… Please let this be real!

Ireland: Um, yeahhh…. Oh no what have I done? I just thought maybe… Oh shit!

Holy crap! OH HELL YES!

Canada: Umm… I have a confession to make. I've liked you for, like, ever, so… HELL YES!

OH FUCK YEAH!

Ireland: Oh! Yay! Okay then… Where do we go from here?

I have no idea. A week or so ago, a bunch of us went to see a movie. It was me, Germany, Jamaica, Holy Rome, Ireland and I. Jamaica is absolutely insane, so she kept making comments about Ireland and I. She had said at one point, "Now Ireland should confess his undying love for Canada!". We all told her that that was taking it too far and she could kindly shut up now.

Canada: Well, I could quote Jamaica… :D

Ireland: Please.

What the hell? Oh well, only one thing to do now.

Canada: Well, you could "confess your undying love" for me XD

Well, if this is awkward, he started it!

Ireland: I do herby confess my undying love for you, Madeline Lavoie, at 10:13 pm EST.

Ireland: Oh crap, make that I, Patrick O'Conner III

Aaaawwwwww! So cute! Je t'aime, Ireland!

Canada: I, Madeline Lavoie, do herby confess my undying love for you, Patrick O'Connor III, at 10:15 pm.

Now I remember why I love this kid so much!

Ireland: And now it is official! We are an 'item'! Is that the correct term?

Canada: Not a fucking clue.

We texted late into the night, and it was half past eleven before we said goodnight. I couldn't sleep! The butterflies in my stomach had decided to take some type of methamphetamine, and I was kept up another hour or so before the exhaustion finally took over, and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

A/N 3: SORRY FOR THE AWKWARD TENSE CHANGE! SHOULD I CONTINUE? MERCI TO ALL WHO REVIEW! TALIA SAYS THANK YOU!


End file.
